La Excepcion
by Ryugan Mikazuki
Summary: "Jack había jurado no volver a permitir que alguien domara su corazón tan profundamente como Lilith, ella sería su única debilidad pasada, un motivo para ser el mejor del mundo en el futuro… pero, Jack debía pedirle disculpas a Lilith ahora. Porque sin percatarse cuándo, aquella mocosa tsundere le había hecho romper su promesa" OC x Runo.N/A: Lilith es el primer amor de mi OC.


**Bloody: Hola, me alegro mucho que les haya gustado la reina de la eternidad. Subiré el próximo capitulo en 8 dias, ya que mañana será el cumpleaños de ryu-chan ¡SI UN AÑO MAS VIEJA****! Aunque muy pronto también los cumpliré el domingo -.-, se que rox quiso que lo subiera el sábado pero no podremos y por eso les subo un fic de una batalla que sucederá en el fic, las consecuencias y un romance que habrá. ¡DISTRUTEN EL CAPITULO**!

**La excepción**

Él no lloraba jamás. Seguramente de niño lo hubiese hecho mucho, pero no ahora. Llorar era para débiles, muestra de debilidad, fragilidad expuesta. Desde la muerte de Lilith, él había jurado jamás volver a derramar una lágrima por no ser capaz de proteger a un ser amado. Había jurado, que Lilith sería la única a quien lloraría por última vez, su única debilidad… la única persona que se había adueñado tanto de su corazón como para provocarle sentirse mal. La única excepción. Durante largos años había entrenado tan fuerte como era posible para ser mas fuerte y detener a ese ser que había destruido su hogar y su gente sin piedad, ahora podía cortar montañas de un solo golpe si así lo deseaba, por eso es que lo sabía con certeza: él era mas fuerte.

Sabía que era lo suficientemente fuerte, tan, tan fuerte, que estaba seguro de que nunca más tendría que soltar una lágrima.

¿Verdad?

— ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta ahora! –la temblorosa y aguada voz de de Tigrera arañaba con fuerza sus oídos, sus gritos eran realmente ruidosos… ¿por qué no despertaba?

—No es gracioso… no es nada… gracioso, despierta por favor… por favor… -Rini también temblaba, temblaba muchísimo. Escucharla hablar tan entrecortada resultaba algo raro para él, Rini era muy fuerte como para llorar así.

¿Por qué estaban todos tan preocupados? Claro que ella iba a abrir sus ojos, sabía que sólo estaba cansado por la dura batalla. ¿Es que no lo entendían?

Ryu, por dios, no había visto llorar a Ryu así desde la final del torneo. Ryu gritaba muy, muy alto, incluso para ser ella. Frunció un poco su entrecejo, le estaba molestando tanto griterío. ¡Ella sólo estaba durmiendo un rato, cielos!

Monarus había hecho hasta lo imposible para detener el sangrado, pero podía ver que a través del vendaje las manchas rojizas volvían a aflorar. Parece que realmente se había pasado esta vez, esa tonta. Paseó su cabeza por el destrozado lugar, es verdad que había muchísima sangre desparramada… pero, eso no era un problema ¿cierto? Él había perdido peores cantidades en otras ocasiones y nada pasó, ¿por qué habría de ser distinto esa vez? Sus amigos sólo estaban siendo ridículamente exagerados, es decir, ellos lloraban por todo, siempre.

Pero el gemidito ahogado del moreno a su lado le desconcertó, lo miró incrédulo un segundo, el… ¡el estaba llorando! Y fue cuando una dolorosa punzada de realidad le golpeó de pronto. No, ¿por qué el, el siempre tranquilo Khamsin, estaba llorando? ¡Vamos, ella sólo dormía! ¡Sólo estaba descansando! ¿Qué no la ven?

Sólo estaba descansando…

Baron no fue capaz de aguantar las lágrimas en aquel momento, su única música provenía de las abundantes lágrimas que surcaban sus ojos, algo raro… siendo que él es muy alegre…Los demás peleadores y los Bakugan estaban callados intentando no llorar con lo que había sucedido su amiga.

¿Por qué nadie le escuchaba? ¡Les está diciendo que sólo necesita dormir! Maldición, ¡quiten esas caras! Alice, Alice tenía que escucharle… no, ella estaba en el mismo lamentable estado que Ryu y Chizuru, no podría hacerle entender.

— ¡Ya… no es gracioso! Despierta, ¡abre tus ojos, por favor! –El grito de Rini desgarró el cielo. Todos lloraban ahora, ¿por qué? ¡No lo entendía! Ella sólo… sólo…

No, pareciera que estaba empezando a entender que aquel que yacía en el suelo, con una herida que le atravesaba enormemente el estomago de lado a lado, no sólo estaba _durmiendo_. La miró, largo, tendida, sin terminar de comprender. Quiso gritarle a Monarus que se moviera, que hiciera algo para ayudarla, ¡que la salvara! Pero su voz no salía. Era gracioso, pero podría jurar que de hecho, su voz había muerto desde el instante en que la vio caer _dormida_. Ah… tal vez por eso nadie le escuchaba, sólo les estaba gritando en su cabeza.

Pero nadie podía meterse en su cabeza, excepto ella. Y, claramente, ella no podía leer su mente ahora.

Oye, tú, despierta. Nadie lo está escuchando, tú tienes que ser su voz… tienes que decirles que él tiene razón y sólo estás haciendo la muerta.

Maldito mocosa, ¿por qué tenía que arriesgarse de esa forma? Se supone que se había vuelto más fuerte durante estos años, ¿es que acaso era un engaño? No, sabía que no era su culpa… esos malditos Akumas habían sido modificados muy bien, incluso a él le costó encargarse de los suyos… pero ¡aún así! Siempre eras tú quien decías que morirías después de él para no soportarte mas, ¿qué pasó con eso, eh? ¡Maldita mocosa! ¡Tienes que cumplir tus promesas! ¡Regresa y cumple tu maldita promesa!

Se sentía débil de pronto. Miró sus manos y el pequeño charco de sangre bajo sus pies, ah… parece que no había sido el único que se había pasado en la pelea. Estúpida mesera, ¡tenía hambre! ¡Tienes que despertar y cocinar tanta comida que su boca no pueda terminar de comer!

— ¡OYE TÚ, DEJA DE PREOCUPARNOS POR NADA! ¡MUEVE TU CULO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡NO PODEMOS PERDER TANTO TIEMPO POR TU CULPA!

Los peleadores voltearon sorprendidos por el rugido de quien hasta entonces había guardado silencio. Todos lo vieron incrédulos, incapaces de creer lo que estaban mirando… y fue que entendieron: él era quien más preocupado estaba…

—Jack…

— ¡DESPIERTA YA, MOCOSA BIPOLAR!

El silencio dolió más que cualquier herida, unos minutos en que ninguno fue capaz de decir palabra alguna. Monarus curaba entre lágrimas la herida de la peliazul, por tercera vez, esperando que algo cambiara con ello. Y cuando su mano sintió la contracción del músculo, sus ojos desorbitaron.

— ¡RUNO!

Veinticinco cabezas se elevaron ante la alarma, viendo a la sanadora quien víctima de un arrebato, se había lanzado a llorar al pecho magullado del cocinero, el pecho que ahora latía, suave y como un ronroneo, pero audible. Rini cubrió su cara para detener las incesantes lágrimas de alivio que brotaban de sus ojos, Khamsin sonrió todavía afectado, mientras que los demas festejaron tan poco discretos y extravagantes como podían, obviando el hecho de que hacía sólo unos segundos desaforaban sus voces en llanto.

—A quién… llamas… mocosa bipolar… tú… amargado tonto –se oía frágil, como si el aire se escapara con demasiada rapidez de su pecho, aplastado por Monarus y Tigrera. No entendía del todo qué estaba pasando, pero parecía que los había preocupado más de lo debido.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y ayudándose de las bakugan y Rini, pudo incorporarse lo suficiente como para recostar su espalda en una roca detrás suya. La abrumaban los gritos y vitoreas de sus amigos, pero no distinguía la del estúpido espadachín. Abrió sus ojos dispuesto a pelear verbalmente un poco, mas la impactante visión frente a ella le esfumó toda gana.

No sólo ante la suya, sino que ante las miradas de todos los peleadores, el estoico guerrero, inquebrantable rey y rudo Kurosaki Jack, cayó arrodillado frente a Runo… con su cara empapada en lágrimas. Y por si aquello parecía demasiado ilusorio, el abrazo que le aferró a su amplio pecho le hizo comprobar que, en efecto, sí era real. Y cuánto.

Sujetaba cada vez con más fuerza, casi como si temiera que desapareciera si la soltaba. Runo oía claramente los gemidos y el irregular movimiento de su cuerpo. ¡Estúpido e irresistible rey idiota! Incluso en momentos así le desconcertaba por completo, pero aquel abrazo se sentía tan jodidamente bien, que sólo pudo enroscar sus brazos como pudo y responderle. Los peleadores miraron ciertamente conmovidos, sonriendo a todo momento.

Jack había jurado no volver a permitir que alguien domara su corazón tan profundamente como Lilith, ella sería su única debilidad pasada, un motivo para ser el mejor del mundo en el futuro… pero, Jack debía pedirle disculpas a Lilith ahora. Porque sin percatarse cuándo, aquella estúpido cocinero pervertido de mierda, con sus ridículas cejas rizadas, había usurpado sin medidas su corazón. Ella le obligó a romper su promesa, ella le obligó a llorar por alguien más… pero, eso estaba bien, ¿cierto?

Porque si ella le había obligado a romper sus fundamentos, Jack haría lo mismo. La obligaría a permanecer a su lado en todo momento, para asegurarse de poder protegerla siempre. No importaba cuánto le costara, la obligaría a entregarle su corazón así como Runo lo había obligado a él, inconscientemente. Pero, por cómo respondía el intenso beso que ahora le daba, Jack tenía el presentimiento de que no tendría que insistir tanto como pensaba.

Estaba seguro, completamente seguro, de que Runo sería la única excepción ahora.

_BUENO eso es todo. Ahora las dudas:_

_1) En el fic de Ryu y el mío los bakugan pueden tomar forma humana, gracias a los poderes de los híbridos que están en su interior. Pueden usar un poco de sus poderes para curar o defender a sus compañeros._

_2) Los nombres de Rini, Ryu, Khamsin, Runo, Jack, Baron, Chizuru y Alice son los peleadores que pelearan con los enemigos de la reina._

_3) Jack es un OCmio para que sea la pareja de runo, ya que se que algunos les gusta mas DanxMira y aparecerán mas parejas en el Fic._

_Sus reviews son nuestro salario. BYE BYE. *W*_


End file.
